Coffee Shop Blues
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Vlad has been feeling depressed with life, but that's all about to change when one day, when he's sitting in a coffee shop, who should come in but a beautiful boy with black hair and the palest blue eyes, who Vlad can't help but find attractive...


**I was bored, wanted to write a DannyxVlad story, so this was spawned from the endless depths of my mind. I hope you'll enjoy it, and feel free to leave a review when you're done reading!**

_**Dedicated to: Dozing Dead. You're one of the best reviewers I've ever had the pleasure of reading a review from, and one of the most interesting! Thanks for always taking a chance on my work, even if some of the pairings might have scared you *heehee* I look forward to reading more of your reviews!**_

_**Summary: AU, with an 18 year old Danny; Vlad is sitting in a coffee shop, extremely bored and feeling down, and then he spots a teenager with unusually pale blue eyes and midnight hair. When the boy comes over and talks to him, they both discover a physical yearning for the other, and decide to leave and share their "attraction" together**_

**Simple, with tons of smut. Can't get much better than that!**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Vlad stared into his coffee mug, blinking wearily as he swirled the dark brown liquid with his spoon. Never before in his life had he been so utterly _bored_. He had endless power, and all the money in the world, but what was the point? He'd already traveled the world, seen all that he could see and had barely put a dent into the vast billions he possessed, and, while he was invested in politics, that was just as dull. He always outsmarted the so called geniuses and what they believed were their convoluted schemes, by introducing one even more twisted that usually ended with a politician losing face. It wasn't a challenge.

And sex…it was just as uninteresting. Vlad had been with plenty of women, though, he'd honestly never been attracted to any of them, and the sex had been a complete waste of time. None of the women attracted him, even with their beauteous faces and full bodies. Vlad refused to believe that the potential reason why he wasn't interested in those women was because he was gay; he'd had sex with men too. They were just as uninteresting as the women.

"Want a refill?"

Vlad glanced up and held out his cup, letting the waiter refill it. The steaming liquid smelled divine; coffee was one of the few things it seemed he would never get bored of. And tea. And those little cookies that they served in the

_DING_

The bell above the café door went off, but Vlad barely paid it a glance. Sighing, he dropped another sugar cube into his coffee and took a sip, grimacing as the scalding liquid touched his tongue. Picking up a cookie, he was about to take a bite when a flash of black caught his eye. Curious, Vlad turned his head and saw a tall, black haired figure standing at the counter, holding a wad of money in his gloved hand. The cashier, a gangly girl with a lip piercing, took the money and handed him a styrofoam cup. Taking the cup, he walked over to the table with its assortment of sugars, cinnamon, and honey, and Vlad watched him grab several packets of sugar, and pick up the bottle of honey.

He couldn't figure it out, but, for some reason, Vlad couldn't help but watch the figure. It was as if his eyes were glued to him. If only he could see his face…

Setting down the honey, he walked over to the coat rack and began to take off his outer clothes. Shrugging off his coat, he hung it on a hook and stuck his gloves in a pocket. Vlad saw pale fingers, and delicate palms. His back muscles rippled beneath his long sleeved black t-shirt, and Vlad saw, with increasing interest, a well formed backside outlined by loose blue jeans tucked into calf high leather boots. Black hair tumbled over his shoulders, the ends cut shaggily, a look Vlad normally would've despised, but, on this boy (for it was obviously a boy), looked devilishly attractive.

"Turn around…" Vlad found himself whispering. "Let me see your face."

As if heeding his command, the boy slowly turned around, cup in hand, and Vlad found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Framed by long, inky eyelashes, the irises were the palest of blues, almost the color of glaciers, though much warmer. They seemed endless, those pools of blue. The boy's eyes, framed by thin black brows, were set into a pale face with high cheekbones and full lips, with skin that looked silky soft and was the lightest shade of peach with the hint of flush on his cheekbones and nose from the cold.

He was handsome, even with his ragged hair and disheveled bangs that fell in his face and shrouded a pale eye. Just looking at the boy sent a surge through him, and Vlad nearly dropped his cup in surprise. Strange. He'd never felt this way before. Women and men alike had never attracted him, but this boy….he was different. He stirred within Vlad a longing to take hold of the boy and kiss him senseless, to claim those pale lips as his own. He wanted to remove that shirt and caress the muscles he was so sure lay beneath the dark cotton. He

"Uhh, excuse me?"

Vlad jerked out of his surprisingly vivid fantasies and saw the pale eyes he'd been admiring staring into his, but at a much closer proximity. The boy was standing at his table, cupping his glass as steam wafted from it. Up close, Vlad could see a tiny scar running from his brow to the corner of his right eye, but the mark didn't detract from his attractiveness. If anything, it heightened it. "Yes? Can I--" he coughed, forcing his voice to steady. No need to make a fool of himself. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing." The brunette smirked, his eyes narrowing at the corners. "You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't."

His smirk widened, and a sparkle flickered in his blue eyes. Grabbing the remaining chair at Vlad's table, he sat down and crossed his arms on the wood, giving Vlad a smile. "Yeah, you were. Care to explain why?"

Vlad glared at him, but a shudder ran down his spine. The mocking drawl in the boy's voice was deliciously seductive, and it raised goosebumps alongst his arms, which were luckily hidden beneath his simple dress shirt. "Perhaps I found you interesting," Vlad finally said, and the boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" Leaning back in his chair, he chuckled. "Huh. Nobody's used that one before, I give you that. So, what's so interesting about me, Mr.," he cut off, quirking a brow. "What's your name?"

Suppressing a grin, Vlad leaned over the table and extended his hand. "Vlad Masters, billionaire tycoon."

"Ahh. So you're one of those rich guys." Grabbing his hand, the boy gave it a shake. "Nice to meet you. My name's Danny. Danny Fenton."

Vlad frowned. Danny…certainly that had to be a shortened version of Daniel. The boy in front of him was far too old looking for such a ridiculous name. And entirely too attractive. "Would that be short for Daniel, by any chance?"

Danny smirked and settled back into his chair, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I hate the name Danny. So, I'll be calling you Daniel, if you don't mind." Vlad sipped his coffee and watched the boy's face. For a moment, he looked annoyed, but then sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Whatever works for you, I guess." Danny cupped his chin and stared at Vlad, who blinked and set down his coffee. Having such a beautiful gaze on him was a tad unnerving, especially since the way he was sitting was so very erotic; chin in hand, elbows on the table, hair sexily falling over his face, lips curved into a playful smile… "You're staring at me again."

"As are you, Daniel." Ohh, that sounded so very nice. Vlad would've licked his lips, but he was sure that such an action would likely freak the younger boy out. "But, why? Do you find me interesting as well?" Grinning, he reached across the table and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Danny's ear, expecting the teen to jerk away. Surprisingly enough, he didn't. "I would hope so…"

What the hell? He was flirting?! Vlad was stunned, no, blown away. He'd never flirted with anyone before. Well, not anybody he was actually interested in. And yet here he was, flirting with this stranger he barely knew…who just so happened to have features that befitted a sex kitten, with gorgeous windblown hair and beautiful blue eyes, and skin that felt like silk against his fingertips.…

"Oh, believe me, you're interesting," Danny chuckled. "And you're not bad at flirting either." When Vlad jumped back, his expression one of mortification, Danny shook and smiled. "Trust me, I don't mind. No offense Vlad, but you kind of have this gayness about you."

"Then, why are you…?"

"Like I said, I don't mind."

Vlad stared at him, but then the full implication of Danny's words hit him, and he chuckled. "Oh, now this is turning out to be _very_ interesting." Lifting his cup, he brought the rim to his lips and smiled at the teen. "So, what exactly is a teenager like yourself doing in a coffee shop of all places? Don't tell me you were so bored that this was the last thing you could think of."

"What, is that your excuse?"

Choking on his coffee, Vlad sputtered and nearly dropped the cup. "E--excuse me?"

Danny smirked and took a drink from his own cup. "Vlad, no self respecting guy like yourself is gonna hang out in a coffee shop, all alone, unless he was bored out of his mind. And, just so you know, the reason a teenager like myself is here is the same as yours. I was bored."

"….am I to believe that an attractive young man such as yourself would rather be in a coffee shop, all alone, than with his friends? Surely you have more interesting things to do." Vlad frowned at him, his gaze narrowing as the smile on Danny's face shifted, taking on a more playful note. "You do have other things to do, don't you?"

"Well, let's see…it's a Tuesday night, I'm out of school, and my friends are both out of town on their summer vacations. And I'd rather not hang out with my parents, so this seemed like the best option." Danny smirked at him, his gaze smoldering. "You think I'm attractive?"

Vlad blinked, then mentally slapped himself. Could he be any more obvious? "Did I say that? Hmm…can't imagine why."

Chuckling, Danny shook his head. "Maybe because you think I'm devilishly handsome? Or maybe it's because that ever since you saw me, you've wanted nothing more than to fuck me senseless?" His eyes narrowed, the blue orbs darkening with a lusty gleam. As Vlad gasped and seemed to fumble with his glass, shock clear on his chiseled face, Danny reached over the table and gently pried the cup from his hands. "Was that too bold of me? People always tell me I'm too honest sometimes, but, from the way you were looking at me earlier, it looked like you were about to jump me in front of everybody." He downed the rest of Vlad's drink, while the billionaire gaped at him, his eyes wide.

"You think…I'm attracted to you? I barely know you!" Not that that had anything to do with it. Danny had hit the nail on the head. He _was _attracted to him, oddly enough, and he _did_ want to have sex with him.

"Hey, there's no rule saying you have to know somebody to have sex with them," Danny glanced at him over the rim of his cup, and Vlad felt himself shiver as those lidded eyes focused on him.

"Alright…let's say, hypothetically, that I wanted to have sex with you. What would be your response?"

Time seemed to stop as the teen actually seemed to consider his words. Was Danny attracted to him too? Vlad found it very unlikely, but why would Danny have stuck around if he wasn't? He could've just walked off, but instead he'd sat down and struck up a conversation with him, of all things. 'And stole my drink,' Vlad noted, seeing his empty glass.

"…..you know, I knew talking to you would be fun." Flashing him a smile, Danny pushed his half empty glass over to Vlad, who looked at it with confusion. "_Hypothetically_, if I were to say yes, then how would we proceed?"

"Replying to a question with a question. So like a teenager." Picking up Danny's drink, Vlad took a tentative sip and was pleasantly surprised by the delicious flavor that flooded his mouth. Danny had exquisite taste, if the drink was anything to go by. "Well, still speaking hypothetically of course, I would first ask how old you are, to make sure that I'm not a pedophile, and then I would likely drag you to my house and make mad love to you the whole night." When Danny cocked a brow, Vlad shrugged and chuckled. "So…how old are you, Daniel?"

"Heh. I'm eighteen, fresh out of high school, which means you're not a pedophile, and lets drop the hypothetical stuff, ok? It's pretty obvious you want me." Danny stared at him for a moment, then reached out and brushed a fingertip over Vlad's lip. Parting them, Vlad took Danny's hand and slid the finger into his mouth. The teen looked shocked, but arousal flickered in his eyes as Vlad swept his tongue over the digit, amazed at the sudden boldness that had overcome him. Even when he had been..._intimate_ with those other people, he'd never behaved as he was now, and certainly not in public. But Danny seemed to assuage any doubts he normally would have had, and his arousal, which normally remained dormant, was fueled with each passing second.

"Vlad…you do realize we're in public, right?"

"Do you realize that you are exquisite," Vlad replied, giving Danny's fingertip a final lick. "And you're correct, Daniel. I do want you. Which is rather astounding, considering I just met you and only know your name and age."

"Hey, people do it all the time. Of course, most of those people get STD's, but I doubt we'll have a problem with that. I'm clean."

"As am I, Daniel, I can assure you. I never consorted with people I suspected of having such hideous diseases."

Danny pulled his hand away, giving Vlad the sexiest damn smile he'd ever seen. "I've never consorted with anybody. Guess today's your lucky day, Vladdie." He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, which, Vlad noticed, stretched out his torso and gave him a glance of pale flesh when his shirt rode up. He was tempted to drool, but forced himself to sober up and smile at the younger man.

"A virgin? That's a rare find in these times." Glancing at the pale strip of skin, Vlad saw the waistband of Danny's red boxers peeking out from the top of his jeans; the material looked satiny soft, and he wanted nothing more than to rip off Danny's jeans and feel the fabric for himself….and then to peel it off, Vlad thought, grinning. "If you're up to it then, shall we leave? Or would you rather chat mindlessly for another hour, discussing our likes and dislikes, maybe even our hopes and dreams?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I'm up for leaving now."

"Excellent." Pulling out his cell phone, Vlad typed a quick message and flipped it closed, thrusting it back into his pant's pocket. "My driver should be here any minute. Why don't you grab your things, and I'll wait for you outside?"

"Sure." Danny climbed out of his chair and started for the coat rack, but then turned back and, leaning over the table, pressed his lips to Vlad in a quick kiss. The billionaire froze, feeling the soft, pliant lips on his own, but his arousal flared as a warm tongue prodded his lips, gently tracing the curve. Grabbing his chin, Vlad pulled Danny closer and took control, thrusting his tongue into the boy's sweetened mouth. He wanted to continue the kiss, but didn't fancy the idea of people staring at them, so Vlad gently pushed the teen away and traced a fingertip down his cheek.

"…care to explain what that was about, Daniel?"

Danny shrugged, but his smile was anything but indifferent. "I just wanted to have the first kiss." Shoving away from the table, he went over to the coat rack and started to pull on his jacket and gloves. Vlad watched him for a minute, then stood up from the table and exited the café. As expected, his driver was waiting outside, the limo quietly rumbling beside him. Vlad climbed into the backseat and waited, his hand on the handle, and a shudder went down his spine as Danny came out of the café, clad in his jacket and gloves.

"Daniel." He waved at the brunette, motioning him over to the car.

"Geez, fancy enough?" Danny slid into the backseat, shivering slightly. Pulling the door closed behind him, he glanced around the spacious area and finally matched gazes with Vlad, who smirked as the car started and began rolling down the street. "You must be rich, having your own limo."

"Of course."

Now that they were alone, Vlad could fully admire the eighteen year old. His hair was luscious, like black silk, and his skin was satin soft, a fact Vlad had felt for himself. Blue eyes were hooded, and shining with a sexy gleam, and his lips were still moist from their kiss, with the faintest tinge of pink. The front of his coat was open, revealing the front of his shirt, which, Vlad saw, had a spiky edged symbol in the center that was worked into a strange DP motif. Funny, he hadn't noticed it before.

"It's a joke between me and my friends."

Vlad looked up and saw the teenager smiling at him. "A joke?"

"Yeah. My parents are ghost fanatics, so my friends dubbed me Danny Phantom. It's a parody of my last name, Fenton. I think they did it just to piss me off, but the nickname kind of stuck after a while. My friend Sam is the one who came up with this insignia," he gestured to the DP emblem on his shirt. "She had a couple of these shirts made for me too. I've actually grown to like wearing them, and Sam was thrilled with my wearing more black. She's Goth," he explained, seeing Vlad's curious expression. "Really, it's because of her that my fashion sense has changed over the years. My freshman year, I wore these baggy jeans and this stupid t-shirt with a red circle on it. I wasn't exactly fashion forward."

"I see." Glancing him over, Vlad had to admit, while the outfit did resonate with a slight punk aura, the clothes suited him. The shirt was snug, but not too much so, and his jeans were just baggy enough to still look boyish, though they clearly highlighted his backside. Not that he was complaining. And the boots were very nicely polished, but otherwise were relatively plain. Just simple black sheaths that clad his legs to directly below his knees. "And was your hairstyle a result of your friend's influence?" He brushed his fingers through a strand of black satin, his fingertips grazing Danny's ear.

"Actually, no. I've always been lazy when it comes to getting my hair cut, so, after my freshman . year, I just kind of stopped cutting it. When it was down past my shoulders, I got it trimmed, but that's pretty much all I've been doing for the past three years. I kind of like having it this long." Danny tossed his head, letting the silken locks tumble over his face. "I let Sam cut it a few times, but most of the time I do it myself. Saves money."

Ah. So he wasn't from an upper class family. "And what about this scar, Daniel?" He touched the tiny line running down Danny's temple to the corner of his eye.

"I, uh, got in a fist fight my junior year. A jock decided to rough me up a little, but didn't get much farther than leaving me with this scar. Turns out, he didn't know I'd been taking martial art lessons from my parents. Well, my mom."

Vlad stared at him, shocked. This eighteen year old…was a pleasant surprise. Just listening to him talk…it fueled more than a physical desire in him. He was curious. Curious about this boy he barely knew, who had sparked within him such a crazy desire. He wanted to know everything about him, as strange a feeling as it was for him, and learning even the smallest details about this Danny gave him a thrill. It was simply amazing. This boy had an aura about him that was just utterly fascinating, and he didn't seem like an ordinary teenager, even with his rugged exterior. Danny was different, that much was clear.

What luck he'd finally come across a character who so interested him, who he found himself fascinated with, just when he was feeling utterly bored with life, with people. With himself. "Well well, you are definitely a surprise, Daniel. I don't think I've ever met somebody as unusual as yourself."

"Thanks, I think. You're pretty interesting yourself, Vladdie. Hard to believe I met you in a coffee shop."

Yes, it was rather hard to believe. Hard to believe such a beauty had been alone in a café, and had been just as bored as himself. And was interested in men, that was the icing on the cake. "Well, I'm personally very happy I met you. I was growing rather bored with my life, I must admit, and need a little excitement to liven it up." Leaning over, he gently lifted Danny's hand and brushed his lips over the pale flesh. "And I think you're just what the doctor ordered, Daniel."

Danny didn't respond. Vlad glanced at him, his mouth still on the boy's palm, and saw a glazed look flooding Danny's eyes. Tiny pants fell from his lips, and they grew louder as Vlad licked his palm, his tongue gliding up to the tip of his middle finger. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked lightly and heard a pleasured groan as a response. "Dude--you're great at--at that," Danny tried to pull his hand away, but Vlad grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward, pulling him across the seat. When he was less than an inch away, Vlad cupped his pale face and tilted it up, casting a shadow over his blue eyes.

"It would seem so. I must confess, Daniel, that I have never desired someone as much as I do you."

"Not even those other people you had sex with," Danny frowned, a delicate flush coloring his cheeks. It was very alluring, to see such a beautiful color flooding his pale flesh, and he couldn't help but glide his free hand over a flushed cheek, reveling in the satiny feeling of Danny's skin.

"No. They were just excuses to relieve myself. But you…" he slipped his fingers through black hair, ensnaring the satin strands. "I want you, Daniel." Bending over the smaller frame, Vlad shoved him down onto the seat, thankful neither were wearing their seatbelts, and slammed his mouth onto the younger boy's. Danny yelped, his eyes growing wide, but his mouth parted and Vlad thrusted his tongue into the hot cavern, plundering the sweet skin with a furious relish. His mind was telling him to wait, at least until they were at his mansion, but the teenager sprawled beneath him was very tempting a conquest. Groaning, he reached for the hem of Danny's shirt and started to push it up, but teeth sank into his lower lip and he reeled back, yelping.

"Hey, who said you were topping," Danny grabbed his shirt collar, nimbly undoing the top button.

"Well, taking into considering the circumstances, it would only seem appropriate that I would top you, as you say. After all, I have more experience in these matters, Daniel." Looking out the window, Vlad smirked. "Although it seems we'll have to wait, as we've arrived at my house."

Danny looked surprised, but grumbled as the older man climbed off him. Sitting up, he straightened his shirt and jacket, shooting Vlad a glare. "You're not topping me," he pushed the car door open and slid out, pushing hair out of his eyes.

Vlad followed, giving him a smile. "I'll prove you wrong on that one, Daniel. Just you wait."

The two shared a look, but then Danny turned and saw the massive mansion looming over them, his mouth fell open into a gape. "This…is where you live?"

Vlad, who'd been typing in the security access code to open the front gate, nodded and shot Danny an arrogant smile. "But of course. As I told you before, Daniel, I am a billionaire. I have many houses such as this, each filled with any luxury a person could desire." As the gates swung open, he laid a palm on the teenager's back and gently wrapped an arm around his slender waist. "And a few of those luxuries you will enjoy, Daniel."

Danny shivered in his grasp, and sent him a sultry look over his shoulder. "I'm not really the luxury type."

"Really?" That wasn't surprising. "Well then…" Vlad drawled, entwining his hand in the ragged hairs of Danny's nape. Jerking his head to the side, he kissed the bared flesh of his throat and licked a trail down to his shoulder. The shirt got in his way, unfortunately, so he leaned back up and nipped the shell of Danny's ear. "I suppose you'll just have to accept these accommodations then, seeing as how I have nothing short of luxurious." He kissed him on the cheek and started up the drive to his house, hearing the teen fall into step behind him. They reached the front stoop in no time, and Vlad quickly pulled a silver key front the pocket of his pants and unlocked the door, pushing it open. The foyer was dark, but he didn't bother switching on a light.

"Hey!" Danny yelped as strong fingers ensnared his wrist and started to tug him into the house; he barely had time to kick the door shut behind him. Tossing him a sultry look over his shoulder that turned Danny into little more than a weak-kneeded mess, Vlad pulled him up a winding staircase leading to the second floor, where his bedroom was situated. The teenager stumbled behind him, nearly tripping over his own two feet, so Vlad twirled around and scooped the younger boy into his arms, throwing him over his shoulder. "Ahh! Hey, what the--Vlad!"

"I can't have you tripping all over the place, Daniel. It's easier for me to carry you."

"Over your shoulder?!"

Vlad glanced back and saw the stunned look on the brunette's face, but not only that. His eyes were frosted over with arousal, darkening the blue to a misty lapis lazuli. "Yes. As it is, Daniel, it's much faster for me to carry you, seeing as how you've never been in my home, and therefore don't know you're way around. And it's not as if you're heavy." He shifted the brunette, tautening his grip around Danny's legs. "Actually, you're rather lightweight for an eighteen year old. Don't you eat anything?"

"Hey, I'm not that skinny! You're just a lot bigger than me," Danny cried, pounding a fist against Vlad's back.

"Mhmm. Of course, Daniel." Vlad smirked and slapped a hand against Danny's thigh, and the brunette quit struggling. When they finally turned down the hall and came to a massive door, Vlad turned the gilded handle and went inside, barely stopping to flip on a shaded lamp. The room was flooded with soft light, illuminating the midnight walls and massive bed draped in silks dyed shades of black and various blue. "You'll look rather nice here in a few minutes though." Sliding him off his shoulder, Vlad gently deposited Danny onto the edge of the bed, where the teen looked up at him, smiling wickedly. 'To think, the one person who finally made me feel alive again was a _teenager_. And an extremely odd one at that.'

"I'd say the same about you, but I think it's pretty clear who's the more attractive of us two." Danny purred, leaning back on the bed. "I mean, you were the one drooling all over me."

Vlad was going to reply, but Danny's coat had fallen open and his shirt had rode up again, revealing the alabaster flesh of his navel. The curve of his hip was even more prominent beneath his jeans, and a hint of red seemed to tease, just barely visible and yet utterly arousing. "….take your shirt off."

"Eh? Oh, uh, sure." Danny shrugged off his coat and threw it aside, his gloves following. Pulling black cotton over his head, he tossed aside his shirt and Vlad really did have to stop himself from drooling. It wasn't that Danny's chest was overly muscled or anything, but the pale skin was deliciously soft looking, and there _were_ faint muscles rippling in his abdomen, though they weren't overly pronounced. "What?"

Vlad brushed his fingertips down the center of Danny's chest, shuddering at the sensation of silky flesh against his own. Kneeling on the bed, he slid his hand around the teen's waist and frowned when he felt a raised edge underneath his thumb. "I feel something I'm curious about," he murmured, and Danny glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, that." Turning around on the bed, he leaned over and Vlad stared at his upper back. "I got that when I turned eighteen. Sam kind of talked me into it, but I was the one who picked it out."

Inked into his back were four words, three written in Japanese, which Vlad could, luckily, read and speak fluently. "Boku wa kowareta messiah?" Quickly, he did the translation in his head, and was, yet again, surprised by the teen. "Daniel, you are a continuous mystery to me. Why in the world would you have 'Am I a Broken Messiah?' tattooed on your back?"

"That's…a long story, Vlad. I'd rather not talk about it now, if you don't mind. Can we just get on with it?"

Vlad frowned, but decided to let it go. After all, they had better things to concern themselves with. "Fine. As you wish." Moving his hand, he laid it on Danny's shoulder and gently pushed him down onto the bed. "I must admit, a tattoo does suit you, considering your manner in which you dress and act. As well does the way you look, Daniel, all sprawled out upon my bed like this. You're rather ravishing looking."

"Me? Ravishing? Geez, you must've not had sex in a long time, to think _I _look good."

Chuckling, he positioned himself atop the brunette's hips and leaned over the smaller figure, touching his lips to Danny's cheek. "Well, it is true that I haven't had sex in a while, Daniel, but I can assure you that your attraction is not due to that. You are very handsome, and I can't imagine how anybody else wouldn't believe the same." Sweeping his tongue across the smooth flesh, he breathed a sigh and gently bit Danny's shoulder. The boy was intoxicating, with his ebony hair and sky colored eyes. He couldn't resist him, a fact he was quick to realize as he kissed the hollow of Danny's throat.

"Ahh…" Danny arched on the bed, snaking his arms around Vlad's neck. Hearing his contented murmurs, Vlad slipped his mouth farther down, coming to a rest when his lips were an inch above a peaked nipple. Peering up at him, Vlad slid his mouth over the bud and gently sucked, and Danny let out a strangled groan, his nails ripping into Vlad's back. "Ahh!"

Vlad bit down, swirling his tongue around the nipple as he grabbed a handful of black hair and tugged, and Danny yelped as Vlad reached between his legs and rubbed the bulge forming in the front of his jeans. It was with a grin that he unbuttoned the front of his jeans, his mouth still at work on Danny's nipple.

"Aghh--Vlad--" Danny fisted his hair and tried not to writhe as Vlad switched sides and engulfed his other nipple in his hot mouth, while spidery fingers danced across the front of his boxers, rubbing and sliding the soft fabric over his skin. "Ahh!" The hand slid into his boxers and wrapped around his cock, slowly starting to pump. Danny tried to control his cries, but he couldn't, and moans started falling from his lips. All the while, Vlad watched with delight as he tormented the boy with his teeth and tongue, his eyes falling lower until they were little more than blazing slits.

"Daniel…" lifting his mouth off the wettened bud, Vlad pumped his hand faster, feeling the shaft harden under his touch. Danny groaned and the fingers in his hair clenched, tearing the strands from their ponytail. Silver fell loose around his face, but Vlad barely paid the hairs a glance. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck yes," he groaned. Vlad smirked and moved his hand faster, and Danny started to bite his lip, but a mouth jammed onto his and Danny felt Vlad thrust his tongue into his mouth. Blushing, he let his mouth be devoured, even as he could feel himself straining to hold back from coming in the older man's hand. "Man, you--you've gotta--stop." He tried to push the older man away, his nails ripping into Vlad's shirt. "Ahh, Vlad--please," Danny began to pant, "stop."

A triumphant smile on his face, Vlad did as asked. Pulling his hand out of Danny's pants, he hovered over him and watched the brunette gasp for breath, his forehead glistening with sweat. "Ready for more," he purred. Danny wearily turned his head and stared at him, his voice raggedly coming out through the pants.

"Su--sure. Sounds good."

"Excellent." Vlad tapped three fingers on Danny's lower lip, but he didn't seem to understand. Sighing, he slipped a fingertip into his mouth and Danny hesitantly licked it, blushing. At his encouraging smile, Danny let all three digits enter his mouth and lightly swept his tongue over them. He wasn't totally naïve in the ways of sex, and knew what the older man wanted, and what he had to do. So, might as well get some fun out of it before the pain starts, Danny grinned. Teasingly smirking around his fingers, Danny sucked on them, drawing circles around Vlad's fingertips with his tongue. When the older man shot him a smoldering glare, Danny smiled again and swept his tongue between the fingers, liberally coating them. "Nnn…enough." Vlad jerked his hand away, waggling the gleaming fingers. "You're very good at that, Daniel." Which was true. He could do deliciously evil things with his tongue. But, while he would have loved to feel the same experience on another part of his body, he had an impatience that needed to be taken care of. "Daniel…" he grabbed the waistband of Danny's boxers and gave it a slight tug, and the teen stared up at him, his eyes widening slightly.

"Uhh…." he shook his head, mentally smacking himself. "Ok." He lifted his hips, letting the boxers slide down his legs. His blush darkened, but Danny resisted the compelling urge to cross his legs when hungry eyes stared at him, the dark irises wildly burning.

"You're quite impressive," Vlad traced a finger over the head of his cock, smearing the precum clinging to his skin. Danny chuckled, but as the finger swept lower between his legs and touched his virgin entrance, his face rapidly began to pale, though his cheeks still carried a pink flush. "You know, I'm honored to be your first, Daniel." He slipped the digit past the ring of muscle, and Danny winced, closing his eyes. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable, and he knew it was only going to get worse. Especially if Vlad was as big as he guessed he was.

"Aghh," he grimaced as another one slid into his heat, stretching him. "Damn--that _does not_ feel good."

"I apologize, Daniel, but I figured things would go better if I prepared you first." Vlad scissored his fingers, watching the boy's face for any signs of pain. He carefully pushed another finger into the moist heat, thrusting them upwards. Crying out, Danny saw stars as they gently grazed something inside him, sending a shockwave up his spine. "Ahh…so that's your sweet spot," pulling his fingers out, Vlad undid his belt and pushed his pants down, kicking them to the side. Clad only in his briefs, his erection was noticeable, and Danny couldn't help but stare at it. Vlad followed his gaze, and he tugged his waistband down, letting his cock emerge from its confines. "As you can see, I'm more than ready. But what about you, Daniel?"

The teen looked stunned, but then a grin tweaked his lips, blue eyes falling into glazed slits. "I'm ready. I just hope you can keep up with me."

A barb on his behalf. Very nice. "I don't believe that'll be a problem, Daniel. But you'll find that out for yourself, I suppose." Gripping the boy's thighs, Vlad slipped between his legs and leaned over him. As his legs were draped over the older man's shoulders, Danny felt a prodding at his entrance, and a wet sensation slickening his skin. But then the tip of Vlad's cock pushed into him, and he cried out, tears stinging his eyes.

"Ouch! Hey--careful!" He dug his heels into Vlad's shoulders, yelping. "Ahh!"

"I am being careful, Daniel. Try to relax." Vlad pushed deeper, holding Danny's hips against the bed when the brunette yelped and tried to jerk away. Silken walls clamped down on him, drawing him further into the tight passage, and he groaned as he submerged himself in the tight sheath. A warm fluid soaked his skin, and he didn't have to smell the metallic odor to know it was blood. "Dammit, Daniel…." he bent over the smaller figure, touching his lips to Danny's cheek. He sank just a bit deeper as he did, and the teen whimpered, moisture trickling down his cheeks.

"Oww! Ow--that hurts! Pull out!"

"I can't do that. I'm already inside, Daniel." Groaning, he bit his lip and tried not to start thrusting into the warm wetness, as delicious a prospect as it was. "You should have relaxed. It would've hurt a lot less."

Danny shot him a cold look, one that even froze up his blue eyes. Scary, how dangerous a teenager of all things could look. Vlad had to suppress a shudder as fingers entwined in his hair and roughly jerked the silver strands. But he stayed still, waiting for the brunette to become used to him and his size. Several moments passed, and slowly the pain etched into Danny's face smoothed away, the tears vanishing as he took a shaky breath and gave Vlad's hair another sharp tug. "That hurt…" Danny pulled him down, kissing the man firmly on the lips. "And for your information, I did relax! But you're not the one who was a virgin, Vladdie."

Vlad smirked at him. "Too true." Pulling out, he gave Danny a smile and slammed his hips forward, pinning the brunette in one thrust. A strangled groan choking in his throat, Danny forced a smile and wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck as the man started a ragged tempo, their hips thrusting together with each jerk. The pain all but vanished, leaving a panting Danny breathless as unbelievable pleasure coursed up his body. And Vlad was practically blown away at the ferocity he felt. Sex had never been this good before! It was like his entire being was on fire, and, even with the sticky sensation of blood and precum staining his legs, the whole scene was fantastically erotic. With each surge of his hips, Danny mewled and arched off the bed, his blue eyes glazing over, and pale cheeks were stained with a pink flush, as were his parted lips. "Daniel…" he slammed his mouth onto the boy's, moaning as a tongue feverishly battled with his own.

Hips rose off the bed and matched his own, pulling a groan from Vlad as fire raced down his spine and pooled in his chest. Fisting black tresses, he jerked Danny's head back and attacked the brunette's throat, his teeth eagerly marking snowy flesh. Fingers ripped through his hair, tearing the silver strands every which way, A dull ache tingled across his scalp, but Vlad ignored the pain and lifted his mouth, letting out a groan. Mimicking him, Danny had taken a nipple into his mouth, and the things he was doing with his tongue…it should've been illegal! "Daniel--ahh…" he thrusted his hips forward, his cock repeatedly brushing Danny's prostate and drawing a gasp from trembling lips.

"Mmm…" Danny hummed, his lips thrumming around Vlad's nipple. "Ahh---" Vlad had reached between his legs and had a hold of his cock, which he began to pump in sharp thrusts. They were in time with their hips, which continued to slam forward and back, each one rougher than the last.

"Ahh--Daniel, I--I'm going to," Vlad grit his teeth, trying to hold back when his cock further tightened inside the brunette. He'd never fully come, unless by his own hand, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Strange, the things a mere slip of a _teenager _could do to him.

"Ughh--it's--" Danny had to force the words out, and even then they sounded strained. "It's ok." Licking the smooth skin around his nipple, Danny grinned and gave his hips a sharp thrust, making Vlad sink deep inside him. As his head brushed the teen's prostate, Vlad groaned and came inside him, a hot stickiness surrounding his cock. "Aghh---Vlad--" Danny let his legs fall onto the bed, his body trembling as he came next, cum spurting all over the older man's chest. Cries fell from his lips, each one more ragged than the last.

"….well…" Vlad felt his arms shaking under the effort of trying to hold himself up, and he gently lowered himself onto the smaller boy, crossing his arms over Danny's chest. "That was an interesting experience."

"Is that all you've got to say," Danny grumbled, laying his head on the bed. There was an uncomfortable stickiness between his legs and chest, and his back felt like it was on fire. "You better be happy. My back's killin' me."

Chuckling, Vlad reached up and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of Danny's face. "I apologize, Daniel, but it was worth it, wasn't it not?"

"Yeah. I'm not a virgin anymore. Congratulations to me."

Both men stared at each other and then burst out into laughter. Vlad struggled for breath and finally got himself under control, though his eyes glistened with tears at the corners. "Honestly, Daniel, I have to admit that this was the best sex I've ever had. For a virgin, you were rather insatiable."

"I'm glad you think so. Though if I'm lucky, the next time I have sex, I'll actually be the one topping," Danny smirked, mirth twinkling in his eyes. "I mean, bottoming was nice and all, but a little too painful for my tastes. I'm not a masochist." Still grinning, he draped an arm over Vlad's back and gently traced circles on the smooth flesh there. "You know, this never would've happened if I hadn't come into that coffee shop. You would still be bored out of your mind, walking through life like a freaking zombie. Aren't you glad you met me?"

Vlad frowned, instantly sobering. That was a question he'd never expected, and wasn't really sure how to reply to. Was he glad he'd met him? He'd had been bored with life, that Danny had correct, but being with him had, in a sense, opened his eyes to the possibilities of the world. "Interesting question, Daniel." He stared at the teen, eying the pale face with glacial eyes with growing curiosity. The beauty he possessed was shocking, considering he was a boy, but there was a strength in those eyes he had to admire. It reminded him of himself, at a younger age. "Yes…I suppose I am."

"Really?"

"Yes. You made me live again, Daniel." A smile suddenly pulled at his lips, and Vlad sat up on Danny's hips, laying a hand on his chest. "Thank you." Danny smiled at him, the soft expression adding a youthful impishness to his face. It was adorable, and Vlad couldn't help but smile. "Hard to believe a cute little thing like you is what I'm attracted to."

"E--Excuse me? Cute?! I am not cute."

"I beg to differ, Daniel. You look rather cute to me, albeit a little sweaty." He shoved aside a lock of ebony hair and kissed Danny's cheek, even as he pouted, thrusting out his lower lip. "And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep." Rolling off the teen, he laid down on the bed and relaxed, crossing his arms behind his head. Danny scowled, leaning up.

"Should I leave, or are you one of those guys who likes to cuddle after having sex?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, but their was a devilish look on his face. "I'll have my chauffeur take you home later. For now, you're welcome to stay here." Grabbing his arm, Vlad jerked the boy down and Danny settled himself against the older male, laying his head on Vlad's chest. "Normally I don't enjoy cuddling, but in your case I think I'll make an exception."

"I feel oh so honored," Danny mocked. Regardless, he yawned and sprawled his arms over Vlad's chest, tangling his fingers in silver hair. "Good thing I can stay. I don't feel like going home just yet."

"Why's that?" When Vlad saw the cold look on Danny's face, he felt a gnawing edge of guilt in his chest. It was obviously a touchy subject. "Sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

A cold silence fell over them. There was a dark shadow in Danny's eyes, and Vlad felt the unusual need to brush it away. Strange, he'd never felt a feeling like that before. It was even more unusual than the attraction he'd felt, and still did, for Danny.

"…..hey Vlad?"

"Yes?" He looked down at the younger boy, letting his fingers run through ebony hair. Danny leaned into the touch, a soft smile forming on his lips. The dark look had faded, and Vlad was glad to see it gone. Danny was much more attractive without the heavy air hanging over him.

"Well, I just wanted to say…thanks, I guess."

Vlad didn't bother to ask for what. Knowing Danny, it was complicated, just like everything else about him seemed to be. "You're very welcome." He laid his head atop Danny's, wrapping an arm around slender shoulders. "Good night, Daniel."

Yawning, Danny lazily gave him a salute and closed his eyes. "G'night."

The silence fell over them again, but this time, it was a gentle peacefulness that was tinged with the heaviness of sleep. As it settled like a cloud over their bodies, Vlad closed his eyes and listened to the gentle thrum of Danny's heartbeat mingling with his. The dull beat was lulling him into sleep even more than the darkness, and he was nearly under when he heard Danny chuckle.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Hmm….what?" Vlad groaned; he wanted to go to sleep, but still found himself smiling at the teenager's annoying tendencies.

Danny snickered again, his voice choked with sleep. "Just thought you'd--ahh, like to know that--that your taste in coffee sucks."

"…….shut the hell up, you annoying little brat."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I couldn't think of a better place to end this, and was sick of trying. So, I ended it here, and I hope you guys can overlook my laziness ****J**** Well, I hope the story was enjoyable, regardless!**

**Oh, and I look forward to reading everyone's reviews (hinthint)! Especially yours, Dozing Dead! **


End file.
